


Not Quite Right

by SassyHBIC



Series: It's Peculiar But We Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward asking for first dates, Clueless Natasha, F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHBIC/pseuds/SassyHBIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov is not someone to be intimidated, so it came to no one’s surprise (except maybe herself) on how she grabbed life by the balls and asked Maria Hill out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Right

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically speaking this takes place after Iron Man Two and before The Avengers. As for the piece itself this may or may not have a second part to it. Also, it's been a while since I've written a one shot and it's my first Martasha/Black Hill one, so I hope it's not too disappointing. Let me know what you think, and hopefully it won't be too horrible. This is the first time I post on here, most of my work is on fanfiction (Musicfutbolfan6) if you're interested.

Natasha Romanov is not someone to be intimidated, so it came to no one’s surprise (except maybe herself) on how she grabbed life by the balls and asked Maria Hill out.

 *********************************************

Romanov had just returned from a mission, that surprisingly had gone pretty well, and after avoiding medical and stalling her paperwork, she found herself outside Assistant Deputy Director Hill’s office. Taking a moment to gather herself, the redheaded spy smirked, she had this in the bag.

…or so she thought.

Opening the door and not bothering to come in, Natasha leaned on the frame, Agent Hill not stirring from her work to acknowledge the now open door. Not put off the by her superior’s non-reaction Natasha cleared her throat and stated: “Go out with me Saturday.”

The assassin smirked to herself even more as she crossed her arms at the slight pause of the brunette’s pen. However, Agent Hill didn’t even look up from the paperwork she was sorting and signing and soon continued her previous actions. Not bothered by the no answer, Natasha was about to ask again when Hill responded.

“Find a way to ask me properly and I might consider it, Romanov. Dismissed.”

Frowning, Natasha left not wanting to be assigned extra work for pissing off the Deputy Director. Nonetheless, Romanov was not one to let anything go that easily, the Russian spy started going over a mental checklist of people she could ask on how to approach her superior for more than a working relationship.

 *********************************************

Her list started with Agent Clint Barton.

“You ordered her?” Cling exclaimed as he through another dart and hit right on target. “And you’re alive?”

Both Romanov and Barton were watching over new recruits as they began training for SHIELD, well half-assed watching. Clint was throwing darts at the dartboard he had pinned to the wall on the opposite side to the sparring mats and Natasha sat close to him observing his perfect strikes while explaining what had happened only a few minutes earlier.

“I didn’t order her,” Natasha defended, narrowing her eyes at her partner, “I just didn’t ask her so to speak.”

“Dick move, Nat, even I know you ask first,” Clint mentioned shooting another perfect dart before turning to look at Natasha. “Don’t give me that look, you know I’m right.”

Natasha only glared harder at Clint’s comment. “Stop being a smartass asshole and help me figure this out, then.”

“Isn’t that the whole point of you asking her?” Clint said, “I mean shouldn’t you do this on your own. I mean you want her for a good lay, Nat. It can’t be that difficult.”

Natasha gritted her teeth. “Just tell me how I can get her to say yes?”

“I don’t know,” Clint answered. “Ask her if she wants to get fucked?”

Natasha unclenched her jaw, it would do her no good if she cracked her teeth from the amount of force she was pressing them together. “It’s not just for a fuck, Barton.”

“Then, I don’t know Nat,” Clint sighed before he grinned at the rest of his sentence. “Maybe you should actually ask her?”

Natasha did not find it amusing that Clint thought that was hilarious, she hoped he wouldn’t find it funny in a few minutes. She was disappointed.

Natasha dismissed herself shortly after and Clint was left with a bloody nose and black eye even though he was laughing. The new recruits on the other side of the room made themselves mental notes: don’t get on the Black Widow’s bad side and Hawkeye is crazy, be aware.

  *********************************************

Her next stop was Pepper Potts who had come in for the day to SHIELD for a quick meeting with Maria to sort some crap about Iron Man.

Catching the strawberry blonde walking towards the lobby Natasha, smoothly glided into the C.E.O.’s line of sight.

“Good morning, Natalie –I mean Natasha,” Pepper greeted, correcting herself as she spoke.

Natasha only nodded in acknowledgement before blurting out what she needed from the busy woman.

“How do I ask Maria Hill out?”

Pepper’s eyes widened for a second before she looked over at the SHIELD agent making sure this situation was real.

“You’re playing with me, Natasha,” Pepper settled on answering.

“No,” Natasha stepped closer and crossed her arms, “I’m serious. I want to ask Hill out. I tried this morning but…”

She let her answer hang and Pepper actually looked at Natasha. The redhead seemed to be serious about what she was feeling. Sighing, because she was going to be late to her next round of meetings but also because she had a feeling this talk was going to be very long, Pepper gestured towards the Starbucks across the street.

“So what are her interests?” Pepper asked taking a sip from her caramel macchiato.

Natasha only gave her a blank look as she took a sip from her own double espresso.

“You don’t know them?” Pepper asked genuinely surprised, the woman in front of her almost always new exactly who she was dealing with. “Do you even care about them?”

Natasha shrugged, she was used to having the information about her pursuits all gathered in folders for her. Even when she had to look for more interests, Natasha had somewhere to start but when she looked into Maria’s files she couldn’t find anything to do about what the woman enjoyed. And then there was also the fact that for the first time in a very long time Natasha was doing something she wanted to not what she was being ordered to do.

“Should I?” Natasha answered with another shrug, she watched Pepper sigh and shake her head before redirecting her gaze to her drink.

“Natasha,” Pepper whispered settling her hand on top of one of the hands fiddling on the redhead’s drink. “If you want her to go out with you then you at least need to acknowledge she’s a human being with likes and dislikes. Even if you don’t know them yet, you should try to know what she enjoys doing outside work.”

Natasha stayed silent as she tried to come up with an answer to Pepper’s comment. But she was cut off from more Pepper advice when the other woman’s phone beeped.

“I have to go, Natasha,” Pepper apologized. “They need me at S.I. Tony made a mess of something so I need to go fix it.”

Natasha nodded as Pepper left with a small smile sent in her direction as well as a rushed “Good Luck.”

As she walked back to HQ she sported a frown, hoping the next person on her list could help her more.

*********************************************

Phil Coulson was next, well actually it was Nick Fury then Coulson but Natasha got lucky when she cornered both them shortly after lunch.

After explaining her ordeal from the moment and then Pepper’s suggestions about finding out her interests; both men had only looked owlishly at her.

“I’m serious,” Natasha huffed. “What are Hill’s fucking interests? They’re not listed on her file and I need to know.”

Nick only laughed causing her to furrow her brows in annoyance. “Like hell if I know. I’m lucky she puts up with me and half the crap this organization throws at her.”

“She’s an agent, there should be things in her file,” Natasha argued.

“Yes,” Nick conceded, “but she also created and updated half the files. I’d ask her personally Agent Romanov. Now, Coulson I expect that report on my desk by later tonight.”

He walked away and Phil turned to look at Natasha who was looking expectedly at him. Phil sighed.

“Think about what you want from this, Natasha,” Phil explained raising a hand to stop Natasha’s interruption. “Let me finish, I mean think about what you want passed a good lay. Once you figure that out think about how you would like to be asked.”

Phil walked away and Natasha frowned even more. The past ten minutes had been totally useless and she was frustrated. Natasha couldn’t hurt either of her them physically for being utterly useless as advisors and her superiors so she settled on making their lives miserable in the next few weeks, she’d get Clint on it to help her.

  *********************************************

She came to a halt outside of the last person who could help, also the one person she didn’t necessarily want to talk too.

 **Sharon Carter** was displayed on the door of the office, and as Natasha peeked in she was relieve to find Sharon out of it. Patiently waiting while she tried to come up with a way to phrase exactly what she wanted to say, Natasha didn’t notice the blonde turn the corner onto the hall. She was however jarred from her thoughts by the footsteps of the Agent 13 approaching her door. Opening her mouth the Black Widow was cut off by the sharper tone of the blonde.

“I’m not going to help you, Romanov,” Sharon said, “you might as well leave.”

Natasha only raised an eyebrow but stood still while watching the other agent open the door to her office.

“You don’t even know what I’ll ask,” Natasha settled on stating as Sharon set her purse down onto her desk.

Sharon rolled her eyes and turned to look at the redheaded agent.

“Maria told me,” Sharon mentioned narrowing her eyes. “Now go.”

The door started to close but Natasha managed to slip in much to Sharon’s annoyance.

“Look Carter,” Natasha said, “I like Maria, I really do. And I know I should have asked her differently but I got nervous. I can see where I went wrong and I want to fix it. Please, Sharon, one date is what I ask for.”

It went without saying that Natasha was revealing a bit of herself that not many people had seen, and that she was trusting Sharon not to use this against her. Sharon looked up at the ceiling, a habit she picked up and altered from Maria (Maria tended to look down when she counted in her head, like she was currently doing). Slowly she turned her gaze to analyze the Russian agent in front of her and sighed. The blonde hoped as she closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to her aunt, who was her guardian angel no matter what, and hoped Maria would forgive her.

“She _loves_ mini golf.”

The confused look on Natasha’s face didn’t faze her and Sharon turned to her desk ready to start work.

“Now get out of my office, Romanov.”

  *********************************************

Romanov was frowning (again, for the nth time that day) outside of Maria’s office. Sharon’s words were bouncing in her head and she hoped the blonde wasn’t messing with her.

Taking a deep breath she made her way over to the door and knocked.

“Come in,” Hill’s voice drifted into the hallway in her commanding tone.

Strolling in Natasha was greeted by Maria quirking an eyebrow at her.

“Agent Romanov,” Maria called, “what can I help you with?”

“Hill,” Natasha greeted. “I came to apologize for this morning.”

Maria let out a laugh and waved her off, not the reaction Natasha had been expecting.

“Is that all?”

“No,” Natasha exhaled, rolling her shoulders aware of how Maria’s eyes sparkled with mirth. “I was wondering if you would be interested in playing mini gold with me on Saturday as a date?”

Maria smiled a tiny smile as she heard Natasha’s lengthy question, her smile growing at the nerves and out of element agent.

“Is that your way of asking me out, officially?” Maria teased, she was going to have fun making Natasha sweat after the morning.

Natasha nodded finding it in her to keep her gaze steady with the Assistant Director’s. Maria took a moment to look over Natasha after their eyes locked. She knew her answer, knew it the moment mini golf had left the other woman’s mouth, but Natasha didn’t have to know that. And she was going to bask in the moments that Natasha “squirmed” with nerves in front of her.

After what felt like eternity to Natasha, but moments to Maria, the brunette nodded.

“Are you picking me up? Or should I meet you there?”


End file.
